Mapa Huncwotów
by byarenlight
Summary: Ron dostaje zawału.


Ron sięgnął po pożyczoną od Harry'ego Mapę Huncwotów i wypatrywał szwendających się po zamku znajomych. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że marnuje czas sprawdzając, co robią inni ludzie — jakby to było coś ciekawego — zamiast zająć się esejem z Eliksirów, ale potrafił je skutecznie stłamsić. O, Dumbledore przechadza się po swoim gabinecie. Pansy Parkinson leży w łóżku z Goyle'em! Ron Weasley lubi to.

Filch jest w toalecie… Ron wstrzymał oddech, jakby nagle znalazł się w tej samej łazience. Jego włosy stanęły dęba, a krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Zamrugał. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Pod ścianą, jeden naprzeciw drugiego.

Wybiegł z dormitorium chłopców, a kiedy natknął się w pokoju wspólnym na Hermionę, krzyknął, przerażony:

— Hermiono! Spójrz na to! — I pokazał jej mapę oraz cztery niepokojąco ustawione stopy.

— Nie mów, że cię to dziwi, Ron…

— Mam gdzieś, że Harry jest gejem, dla mnie może być i lesbijką! Ale z Malfoyem? Przecież to nasz wróg publiczny numer jeden! Albo dwa!

— A więc Harry jest gejem? — Hermiona uniosła brwi. — Myślałam, że jest bi… No wiesz, kręcił z Ginny.

Ron zbladł jeszcze bardziej i musiał przytrzymać się dywanu, żeby nie upaść. No nie. Czyli jednak upadł!

— Harry z Ginny! — szepnął ze zgrozą. — To straszne!

Hermiona wzniosła oczy ku niebu, a kiedy z powrotem popatrzyła na Rona, na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

— A więc mimo wszystko jesteś niewinny jak dziecko. Bałam się, że równowaga we wszechświecie została zachwiana.

— Nie ma czasu na żarty — postanowił Ron, gramoląc się z kolan. — Trzeba interweniować.

Złapał Hermionę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą mimo jej protestów. Co go obchodziło, że „należało szanować cudzą prywatność"? Zresztą jaką mieli pewność, że Harry nie nażłopał się jakiegoś eliksiru miłosnego? Ron wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie substancji; niedawno pochłonął ją przez przypadek, co o mały włos nie pozbawiło go resztek godności. Kochać Romildę Vane to dostateczne upokorzenie, ale kochać któregokolwiek z Malfoyów? A już zwłaszcza Dracona? Przecież Lucjusz miał lepsze włosy! I co to za w ogóle głupie myśli!

Ron wyrzucił z głowy włosy Lucjusza i natychmiast poczuł się nieswojo, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma Hermionę za rękę. Hermionę, z którą nie dogadywał się ostatnio najlepiej. Nie przestając biec, zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy powinien zwolnić uścisk, a jakaś część jego umysłu uparcie zachwycała się niewielkim rozmiarem rączki Hermiony. I delikatnością! Ron wiedział, że miał w tym swój udział jakiś dobry krem nawilżający.

Dobra, nie będzie puszczał, bo zrobi się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Wdech, wydech. Niedługo dobiegną do celu i wtedy wszystko wyjdzie naturalnie: ich palce się rozejdą, a jego przestaną się pocić. Nic na siłę.

Według mapy Malfoy i Harry gruchali na szóstym piętrze przy łazienkach, wobec tego trzeba było zbiec ze schodów i kierować się prosto, a potem skręcić w lewo. Ron bał się swojej reakcji na widok najlepszego przyjaciela i najgorszego wroga razem. Żeby przypadkiem nie rzucił na siebie zaklęcia ślimaczego… ani nikogo nie zabił.

— Ron, dokąd my właściwie biegniemy? I czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? — zapytała Hermiona w momencie, w którym dłoń Rona stała się tak śliska, że zwyczajnie nie nadawała się do trzymania czegokolwiek. — Tak lepiej.

— Hermiono, nie zwalniaj! — ofuknął ją, obracając głowę. — Szybko, póki Malfoy go niczym nie zaraził!

— Jesteś niemożliwy… Harry cię ukatrupi, jeśli im przerwiesz! Dokąd biegniemy?

Przemknęli na dół po schodach, które akurat nie były w nastroju do żartów — zupełnie jak Ron — zatem obyło się bez żadnych niespodzianek.

— DOKĄD BIEGNIEMY?

— Są pod łazienkami!

Dotarli do końca korytarza w milczeniu. Przystanęli przed skrywającym koszmar zakrętem i przez chwilę jedynie wzdychali z wysiłku. Serce Rona waliło jak młotem i mógł przysiąc, że Hermiona również jest podenerwowana. Nie wiedział tylko, czy drażni ją jego zachowanie, czy sytuacja, w jakiej znalazł się lubieżny Harry.

— Są za rogiem. Dwa stumetrowe kroki i ich ujrzymy — szepnął.

Wzrok Hermiony stanowił mieszankę rozbawienia i irytacji.

— Robisz z igły widły. Proszę cię, przynajmniej odegrajmy to tak, żeby wyglądało naturalnie. Nie wbiegaj tam z mordem w oczach, po prostu idźmy sobie spokojnie i stosownie się zdziwmy.

— Już ja się zdziwię! W ogóle czemu nic nie słychać?

— Co? — Hermiona wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

— Stoimy tuż za węgłem, a tu jest echo. Żadnego mlaskania ani nic…

— Nie każdy całuje się tak żarłocznie jak ty.

Ron zamilkł i poczerwieniał, nagle żałując, że zabrał Hermionę ze sobą. Nie potrzebował nikogo, kto by go wytrącał z równowagi jeszcze zanim Harry i Malfoy go z niej wytrącą.

— Dobra, to idziemy — burknął.

Oboje odetchnęli głęboko, po czym powoli wyszli w boczny korytarz. Naprzeciwko łazienek znajdowała się półokrągła wnęka w ścianie — właśnie tam czaił się paskudny oksymoron: Harry z Malfoyem. Malfoy z Harrym. Ugh…

Jeszcze ich nie widzieli, ale Ron mało nie eksplodował. Poza tym niedobór magnezu powodował, że skakała mu lewa powieka, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. A tu jeszcze takie coś… I jakże nie paść na zawał?

Pieprzyć to! Wreszcie pozwolił emocjom zawładnąć sobą całkowicie i zapomniał o jakieś tam „naturalności". Pieprzyć to! Harry bratający się ze Ślizgonem też nie był naturalny! Ron przeszedł z niewinnego spacerku w sprint, nie bacząc na ostrzegawcze szepty Hermiony.

— Harry! — ryknął, mając nadzieję, że jego okrzyk sprawi, że chłopcy się od siebie odkleją.

Z wnęki wychyliła się blada twarz Harry'ego.

— Ron, całe szczęście! — szepnął. — Chodźcie tu szybko!

Ron, jakby na przekór, stanął w miejscu. Popatrzył na stojącą za nim Hermionę, która uniosła brwi i wzruszyła ramionami, dając znak, że nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje i czemu, do licha ciężkiego, Harry ich woła zamiast przeganiać.

Rozległo się skrzypienie zawiasów. Drzwi łazienki powoli się otwierały, torturując zastygłego w oczekiwaniu Rona. We wnęce dało się słyszeć dzikie poruszenie. Ktoś zwalił się z hukiem na podłogę. Oczywiste pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, kiedy na środek korytarza wyturlał się elegancki but. Czy oni się, za przeproszeniem, pieprzyli?

Z łazienki wychynęła obrzydliwa łysawa głowa. Nawet z takiej odległości dało się ujrzeć krzywy, bezzębny uśmiech Filcha.

— No… teraz to już się nie wywiniesz! — zaśmiał się z satysfakcją Filch i zatarł ręce, wpatrując się w zagadkową zawartość wnęki.

* * *

— To on pierwszy zaczął — tłumaczył się później Harry w pokoju wspólnym.

Ron z całej siły próbował się nie roześmiać.

— Powiedz to Snape'owi.

— Po co? I tak nie cofnie szlabanu.

— Powiedz to McGonagall.

— To samo.

— Powiedz to Hermionie.

Obaj podążyli wzrokiem do czytającej jakieś przerażająco grube tomisko Hermiony. Była pochylona i nie widzieli dokładnie jej twarzy, mimo to z łatwością odgadli, w jakim jest nastroju. Złym. Bardzo złym.

— Może później — odparł ponuro Harry.

Ron machnął ręką.

— Przejdzie jej. W końcu obaj przeżyliście, a ciebie nie wywalili, prawda? Pomfrey mówi, że Malfoy niedługo wyjdzie. — Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. — Prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, żeście się tylko dusili, bo myślałem…

— Tylko? To co ty myślałeś?

— Nic, zostawmy to… To prawda, że kręcisz z Ginny?

Harry drgnął i zamarł, wyraźnie zapominając o oddychaniu. Ron czuł jednak tak wielką ulgę, że dobrodusznie porzucił temat, nim Harry zdążył mu powiedzieć o ciąży, aborcji i samobójstwie jego siostry:

— Wiesz, że Parkinson jest z Goyle'em?

Kciuk automatycznie uniesiony w geście aprobaty.


End file.
